minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 15-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 23rd and that marks TWO MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! woo! Narrator: And we don't have about 30 minutes to do this, so good for you. Order: B) Wait... Narrator: Wait... what? Order: *Reading off of a piece of paper* It says here we need to go caroling at the YouTuber's houses. "We" being the Orders. But... Narrator: But what? Order: WE DON'T KNOW ANY SONGS! Narrator: ! I'll call the Orders over, lets see if we can form a plan. *Grabs phone* Failoring Orders: *Pacing outside* Order: *Frantically tapping on phone* Christma songs Christmas songs... Narrator: *calmly sipping hot cocoa* Jenny: Order, we need songs! Order: I'm TRYING! Ivor: How are you TRYING. Just use GOOGLE! Order: I'm trying to connect to cellular data! IT'S NOT WORKING! Ellegaard: *Grabs phone* Give me that! Wh- WHAT IS THIS?! Order: It's an IPHONE. Now gimme. Magnus: *Laughing* Lukas: Order, we can try to improvise. Don't flip out. Order: But... *Nervous laugh* Ok, lets go. XD Narrator: Order, Slayer told us to do this BEFORE. All: *Stop* Wha? Axel: So...? Narrator: Granted, YouTube told us to do this to YouTubers, but it'd ruin the grand ending! Order: Well... we'll think of something! Come on! *Shoves everyone down the street towards YouTubers' homes* Narrator: *Sets up DJ equipment* Order: *Skipping along carting the DJ thing around* Petra: Does this even COUNT at caroling? Order: I don't wanna have just singing be an episode, SO YES. B) Soren: We're all gonna be arrested, aren't we. Order: No! Start the song! Narrator: *Plays "Jingle Bells"* Orders: *Look nervous* Petra: *Sighs* Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Jesse: *Grabs Petra's hand* Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Magnus: *Slides past them* Hey! Soren: Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open leigh! Lukas: Over the fields we go, laughing all the way! Jenny: *Dances with Lukas* Bells on bobtail (Don't know the line) ring, making spirits bright! Ivor: Oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! All: OH! Ellegaard: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Gabriel: Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Olivia: Jingle bells, ingle bells, jingle all the way! Ivor: Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Jesse: Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh! Petra: Over the fields we go, laughing all the way! Magnus: Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright! Soren: *Moonwalking and slips* Oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! Ow! All: OH! Lukas: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Ellegaard: Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Olivia: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all he way! Axel: Oh what fun it to ride in a one horse open sleigh! All: *Dancing like crazy* Soren: Da-shing through the snow... Lukas: On a one horse open sleigh... Ivor: Over the fields we go... Gabriel: Laughing all the wayyy... Jenny: Bells on bobtail ring... Olivia: Making spirits bright... Petra: WOh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! All: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Magnus: Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! *Spinning on ice* Axel: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! All: Oh what fun it is to right in a one horse open sleigh! *Dancing* Gabriel: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! *Very fancy dancing* Lukas: *Sliding on ice epically* Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! All: *Syncronized dancing* All: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Slip on ice and fall* Narrator: Congradulations, you all fell in perfect sync. Order: And it was BEAUTIFUL! You all go home, sleep, you earned it! Orders: *In a heap on the ground* Narrator and Order: *Go home* Outro Order: WOO! That was fun! Narrator: I'm hoping they went home by now.. Order: Meh. ANYWAYS. Don't forget to tell us what to do! ALL THE HYPE! LETS DO THIS! WOO! Narrator: Watch out for the- *Order hits camera and screen goes black* Category:Blog posts